The Time Conspiracy
by GlassDragonflyOfDeath
Summary: Well then. The Doctor arrives in Dialga's Dimension and refuses to believe the legend of the dragon trio and the original one. Can he persuade him to believe? Probably not, because Giratina's involved. Enjoy!


Dialga was bored. And I don't just mean bored. I mean _extremely_ bored. So, anyway, he was alone in his dimension with nothing to do but mess around with time. Arceus hated him doing that, but he didn't care. He was about to fall asleep when a blue box materialised next to him. He jumped up, startled.

Dialga: WTF? What the hell is that?

Palkia was bored too, alone in her dimension. She was about to visit Dialga when, coincidently, she heard him shout, so went to investigate.

Palkia: Wassup?

Dialga: That's 'wassup'.

Palkia: What, that box?

Dialga: Yes that box!

Meanwhile, in the Tardis, Amy didn't have a clue what was going on. She knew they had landed in some strange place, but she didn't know where. The Doctor didn't seem that bothered, so she told Rory and they went to investigate.

Dialga: Ahh! Humans! Palkia, what are they doing here?

Amy: Er, who are you?

Dialga: What? You don't recognise me?

Amy: Hmm...nope.

Dialga: It's me! DIALGA, CONTROLLER OF TIME.

Rory: Wait, there's a controller of time?

Dialga: Hell yeah. AND IT'S ME!

Amy: Where's the Doctor? Is he not coming out?

Rory: I dunno, he said he was busy.

Palkia: Wait, a doctor? Why the hell would two humans have a doctor in a time-travelling police box?

Amy: No, not _a_ doctor,_ the_ Doctor. Y'know, a Time Lord and all that?

Dialga: I'm the only Time Lord around here!

So, Dialga and Palkia were having and argument with Amy and Rory somewhere far away form here, and the Doctor decided to interfere, because he wanted to.

Doctor: What's going on?

Amy: Finally! What've you been doing?

Doctor: Fixing the Tardis.

Amy: Okay, anyway, these two say that they control time and-

Palkia: Actually, I control Space.

Amy: Fine. These two say that they control time and space, is that true?

Doctor: Are you serious? Time and Space isn't controlled by two pink and blue dinosaurs!

Rory: So how do you explain them?

He pointed to the two legendary Pokemon standing before them.

Dialga: Hi.

Doctor: They're probably aliens who believe they can control time and space.

Dialga: ALIENS?!

Palkia: We are not aliens, we are gods created by the original one.

Doctor: No-one controls time and space. It controls itself. You ARE NOT Gods you're just demented aliens.

Dialga: WE ARE NOT ALIENS!

Amy: Wait, wait. Who's the original one?

Palkia: The one who created us and all of the universe.

Doctor: Oh, so now your saying there's an alien who created the universe too?

Palkia: He isn't an alien.

Doctor: Anyway, if there is anyone who controls time, which there isn't, it would be me.

Rory: That made no sense whatsoever.

A voice came from within the bends of time and space around the dimension.

?: Dialga and Palkia speak the truth.

Amy: Okay. So who was that?

A bright light appeared in front of them, and there appeared Arceus, the original one. Creator of everything and everyone. He examined his surroundings, before spotting the Tardis and, without a word, crushed it beneath his foot.

Doctor: Oh come on! Why did you do that?

Arceus: You must have no means of escape. You are trespassers onto Dialga's dimension and will be punished.

Amy: Right. So, er, who are you?

Arceus laughed.

Arceus: Me? I am the original one! I created everything you see before you. I even created you, Amelia Pond.

Amy: Okay that is really creepy. How does the shiny mutant deer thing know my name.

Doctor: He doesn't. Now, tell me who you really are because there is no creator of the universe, an there are no controllers of time and space.

Arceus Humans, I should have never forgiven them. They are a lowly and ruthless race who should be destroyed immediately!

Doctor: Well, I agree with you on that.

Amy: Oh thanks.

Doctor: Your welcome - oh wait, er, never mind.

Dialga: So, er, what happens now?

Arceus: Get Darkrai, he will do something about it.

Dialga: Will do.

And so Dialga drifted away like a blue flying lemon, and Arceus told Palkia to return to her dimension, so he could deal with the three 'trespassers'.

Amy: So what are you going to do us?

Arceus: That depends. I will restore your time machine and let you go without harm,_ if..._

Rory: If?

Arceus: If your annoying little friend here will admit that I, the original one, created the universe, and Dialga and Palkia control time and space.

Doctor: No way.

Rory: Oh come on!

Doctor: Nope. I am not saying something that isn't true.

Amy: well that's a shame because if you don't, Arceus will kill us.

Doctor: I AM NOT saying it.

So for about twenty minutes, Amy and Rory tried to convince the Doctor to admit that Arceus created the universe and all that. Their argument was interrupted by time and space being distorted around the dimension, out of these distortions came Giratina, the Pokemon of the reverse world.

Giratina: Look, seriously? You can't handle two humans and a time-travelling alien. Seriously, Arceus. You sad retard.

Arceus: What are you doing here?

Giratina: Dialga was looking for Darkrai, but he couldn't find him. So he got me instead.

Arceus: Where is Dialga now?

Giratina I dunno.

Rory: Okay so who's this?

Giratina: Giratina. Hi.

Rory: Er, hi, Giratina.

Doctor: So who are you? The controller of night or something stupid like that?

Giratina: Ugh, I wish. Just the God of the stupid reverse world.

Doctor: Reverse world?

Arceus: I banished him there for trying to kill me and overthrow my power.

Giratina: Yeah, only because I would do a better job of creating this damn universe.

Arceus: How many times do I have to tell you Giratina?

Giratina: Look, I'll take care of them

Giratina restored the Tardis and sent the trio back to Earth. He gave Arceus a funny look before heading off to his own dimension.

Arceus wondered why he didn't just do that.


End file.
